<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seaside Wedding by Unforth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957989">Seaside Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth'>Unforth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fics: Supernatural [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Creature Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Selkie Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants Dean to take his seal's skin, but Dean hesitates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fics: Supernatural [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/708447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seaside Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/gifts">Angel170</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got a few late prompts yesterday and so I'm filling them. This was supposed to be a drabble but since all of yesterday's fics went overlength and I loved this idea, I decided to just go with it, and do exactly 200 words instead of exactly 100 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Cas...I’m not sure about this…” Hesitating, Dean stopped short of touching the fur cloaking Cas. Dean had never pet that soft coat, never run his fingers through the silken hair, never </span>
  <em>
    <span>once </span>
  </em>
  <span>touched Cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Cas replied, calm and trusting. Turning his back toward Dean, he shrugged and partially dislodged his fur from his shoulders. The tips of the black strands tickled the pads of Dean’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve this,” whispered Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t deserve you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean.” Cas glanced at Dean and smiled. “I’ve never met a more deserving man. Please. I want you to have th...want you to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips compressed with concern, Dean searched Cas’ expression for doubt...and found none...searched his own heart for doubt...and found so much...but also found </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much love...and, nodding, he caught up the precious pelt and pulled it from Cas’ body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m yours,” whispered Cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Cas...never that…” Dean hugged Cas’ fur, inhaled deeply, savored Cas’ musky aroma, and his doubts dissipated. “You must know I’ll always be yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always each other’s.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Exuberant, Cas embraced him, crushing seal skin between them, and brushed a soft kiss over Dean’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always </span>
  </em>
  <span>together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check me out on social media!<br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://unforth.tumblr.com/">unforth</a> (very multifandom with a decent amount of politics/social justice)<br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/unforth">unforth</a> (mostly MDZS/CQL, with a splash of multifandom and also a decent amount of politics/social justice, cause sorry, them's the times)<br/>Discord: unforth#6748</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>